Wish You Were Here
by Rosetta Star
Summary: What would have happened if Mia hadn't gone back to the W/C dance this is my story of what could have happened. Did ya realy think I could leave it like that?Chapter 6 up and running! The End unless you give me reviews saying otherwise.
1. Switzerland

January 25  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I told him I loved him and he asked me my name. MY NAME. I have only sat beside him in Algebra all year and he doesn't know my name. Oh well it could be worse.  
  
Well diary that's my life isn't it? Mia Thermopolis an ordinary, average princess of a European country. I mean this new school isn't so bad no one here knows I'm a princess but I miss Lily and Tina. Not Micheal though he is definitely not missed. Damn him how did he know I sent those cards?  
  
Anyways I am so happy Grandmere let me come to this school. Oops got to go I'll explain later.  
  
Later  
  
Oh my god I talked to Micheal.  
  
CracKing: Hey Mia were have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a month.  
  
FtLouie: I've been at school in Switzerland.  
  
CracKing: WHAT?!  
  
FtLouie: I got to go now.  
  
CracKing: WAIT.  
  
FtLouie: What?  
  
CracKing: I meant it when I said I loved you.  
  
Ftlouie has signed off.  
  
I know he doesn't mean it. He would have told me before if he meant it. Right?  
  
Oh yeah about that guy in Algebra. He is so cool. He is a computer geek and a senior. Oh my God. He's Micheal I still can't stop thinking about him. EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.  
  
I might have to re think boarding school. 


	2. homeward bound

Author's note: In this story Mia is a little bolder. Not much but thinking you have been rejected kind of makes you not care as much (or it did with me *boohoo) So that is why she is a little out of her timid character. So thank you for pointing out to me that you didn't get why she was out of character some times I forget to explain things that are in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot or maybe I am you will never know but if I'm not then I don't own the characters only the plot but if I am I do own them both. (Wow I just confused myself)  
  
January 26  
  
Well I thought I could stay away but I can't. This is sooooo not fair why should I have to avoid Michael he is the one who should be ashamed. He was the one who was making fun of me. But this time Grandmere says I can't run away from my problems and that's what she was trying to teach me. Why can't people leave my life alone?  
  
Isn't it bad enough that my life was already ruined a multitude of times? No, everyone has to screw it up more. Well the flight attendant says I have to put the tray up for landing so I'll write more once we land.  
  
Later  
  
Okay I lied it is so great to be home and see mom and Mr.G again. Got to go now though we're going to get some Dim Sum.  
  
Even Later  
  
Oh my god can't I even leave my house? We're at the restaurant and guess who showed up Lily. I was so happy to see her then Michael walked in behind her. He looked and saw me and he looked like he was going to say something but I ran to the bathroom. Now Lily's out there trying to get me to come out.  
  
No Way I am quite content to hide in the bathroom for a very long time. A very long time. 


	3. She flys through the air with the greate...

A/N I own nothing which you all know any ways so anyways to answer one question the guy in her Al. class in the first chapter was just a random person with no further relevance than to mirror Michael so Mia would know that she can't run away from her feelings. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and sorry for not writing for so long and then the site was down but now I'm back.  
  
January 26 Later still  
  
Okay, how un-cool is that my best friend can pick locks? VERY!!!! So I'm just sitting there in the bathroom and I hear the door jiggle and then Lily's standing there. Can't I get any privacy? So, she's standing there arms crossed across her chest and she stares at me for what felt like forever and then out of no where bluntly asks, "What's your malfunction?" What's that all about?  
  
MY MALFUNCTION!!!! HA!  
  
" My malfunction? Go ask your brother he's the one with problems." "All Michael wants is to talk to you."  
  
Talk the last thing I wanted to do was talk to that jerk. I have no clue how I did what I did next. I turned around so I wouldn't have to talk to Lily and noticed the window behind the toilet. Which conveniently was open. So, I climbed on the toilet and climbed out the window. Luckily the bathroom is on the first floor, which I hadn't thought of but thank God it was, and ran to the limousine, which was waiting outside the restaurant.  
  
I knocked on the driver's window. He jumped and looked like someone had just thrown water on him.  
  
"Where is Lars Princess?" "START THE CAR!!"  
  
He was either afraid to not do as a princess said or he was astonished that the shy princess had just screamed at him but whatever it was he started the car without question.  
  
"Where to miss?" He asked timidly. "Home and hurry."  
  
So Now I sitting here in a limo heading home and wondering how I'm going to explain to my parents why I had 1) ran out on dinner 2) locked myself in a bathroom 3) jumped out a window, and finally 4) stole the limousine and left my pregnant mother and stepfather to find there own way home.  
  
Yeah I think I'm going to be in just a little teeny bit of trouble. That may be my greatest understatement yet.  
  
January 27  
  
Okay trouble was definitely an understatement. My mom was mad to say the least. She threatened if I ever did anything like that again that she would send to stay 2 weeks alone with Grandmere. Talk about a punishment. Right now though I am basking in the quiet solitude of my room.  
  
Later  
  
Oh my God! Will the nightmare never end? I was checking my e-mail today and guessed who had sent 5 e-cards and 8 letters. MICHAEL!!! Then I had the luck that he was on-line and he started to talk to me.  
  
CracKing: Mia why won't you talk to me? FtLouie: Why don't you tell me? You of all people should know. How could he pretend not to realize that his little joke hurt me? CracKing: What!?!? I have no clue what you are talking about Mia but whatever I did I'm sorry. FtLouie: You can't be sorry for something you don't know you did. You know jokes like yours hurt people. CracKing: What joke? FtLouie: Your little program for winter carnival. That's what I'm talking about. CracKing: Mia it wasn't a joke I meant it and I thought you meant what you wrote in those cards. FtLouie: You want to know something. I did mean it. Not anymore though. Not after you mocking me to suffice your own twisted shitty sense of humor. CracKing: Damn it Mia I'm trying to tell you that I did mean it. FtLouie: Why the hell should I listen to your lies? CracKing: Because they're not lies. I meant every word of it. Why can't YOU believe me? FtLouie: I wish I could but I can't. CracKing: So can't we even just be friends again? FtLouie: I don't know. CracKing: Well I want to be your friend at least. FtLouie: Whatever. FtLouie: Just get off the computer so I can call Lily please. CracKing has signed off.  
  
Wow he actually listened to me. Maybe he does want to be friends or hopefully more. Yeah Right. I bet he just doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Oh well I have to call Lily.  
  
Later  
  
I called Lily, she was a little mad, but I'm spending the night at her house tonight.  
  
A/N Hmmmm I wonder what will happen? Okay now this is the part where all of you press that little blue button and send me a lovely little review or question or even a flame if that's what you think just PLEASE review. Reviews are food for the writer's soul or at least mine. Well thanks for reading hopefully next chapter soon. 


	4. Dinner and a movie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fat black and white cat  
  
A/N: *comes out waving white flag I'm sorry I'm sorry I was stricken with a terrible disease called writers block so I decided I would finish off my story within the next few chapters. This chapter the sleep over  
  
January 28  
  
Okay that was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. I went to Lily's for the sleepover and we set up our stuff as usual, but then Lily tells me she's going out to dinner with Borris. Before I can get a word out she's gone. So I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat because I was the only one there. I walk in the door and there is a little table in there set for 1. I'm talking candle light, flowers. The works. I went over to look at the little place marker and it said my name so I sat down to see what there was for food under the cover. So I picked up the cover and instead of food there was a tape so I took it and put it in the VCR. I turn on the TV and the tapes starts. It's Michael I begin to turn it off but then he pulled out his guitar and started to sing. He was singing a song I'd never heard before then comes this one section.  
  
No matter what happens No matter the time I will be your knight Oh beautiful princess of mine  
  
Then it clicked. "Holy Shit" I screamed. I turned to go but Michael was standing in the doorway. I looked at him and I began to cry.  
  
"I meant it Mia" he said softly.  
  
I looked up and realized that he was now right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and began to cry even more.  
  
"I am so sorry. I don't deserve you." I said. With that I ran around him and out the door and then home.  
  
I ran out on him I can't believe I ran out on him. I have to go to sleep and try to figure this out. 


	5. a few different thoughts

A/N okay once again I'm sorry for the wait but this is going to be a good chapter to help me wrap things up so don't worry the end is near so be happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Princess Diaries although I wouldn't mind it if I did own Michael. ^_^  
  
Michael's POV January 29  
  
Okay this girl is seriously going to drive me insane. I declare my love for her and proved it wasn't some sick twisted joke and she ran away.AGAIN! I need to find a way that I can get her to under stand. Maybe I could call her or write her an email. I don't think she would listen though. I need to find a way to talk to her so she can't get away.  
  
Mia's POV January 29  
  
Could I be anymore stupid! I had the perfect chance and I ran away that is so like me. Whenever something gets confusing or complicated I run away. I love him. Why can't I let him love me? I need to talk to him. I'll call him! What if he's mad at me? What if he doesn't like me anymore because I keep doing this to him? I need a way to talk to him so I can't run away and he can't just walk away on me.  
  
  
  
Lily's POV January 29  
  
It's hopeless! They are both completely stupid. They are perfect for each other and she can't see that and he can't get her to listen. Well maybe she can see it but she doesn't think she deserves him. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I am going to have to take things into my own hands. I have a plan. I am going to ask Michael to help me with some computer thing and I'm going to tell Mia that I need her help with a petition. Once they are in there I'll lock the door behind them and they are not coming out until I think they're ready. I knew I was a genius but this is better than usual.  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha I am so evil leaving you like this I know but don't worry next chapter. Oh yeah you can guess what might happen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
My 3 top reviewers-Lady Morgaine, Sunkisses643, Cactuskitty.All giving me 3 reviews  
  
And the rest of my beloved reviewers- kelzery, tortu87, sapofbks2002, blue- la-shoo, Cherry Lee, perfunctory, Akili, Serena-of-the-moon, Maggy, Nelena, #1PDFan, Lady Claidissa Star, Iris, Ultra Woman, and Sade.  
  
A special thank you to my favorite review, whom I think wanted me to write more. Next time leave a name your review was cute. I loved it. 


	6. Helping Lily

Disclaimer- Anything you recognize more than likely isn't mine (  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me I know I made you wait a long time but I really wanted to make this chapter perfect.  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much. ^_^  
  
This chap will go from different POVs again but not in Diary form so you get live action here!!  
  
Michael's POV January 30  
  
I'm starting to get worried Lily asked me to meet her here and she 15 minutes late and I'm hungry. If she's going to make me miss lunch to help her with an internet petition she could at least be on time. I'm also wondering where she found out about this room. I didn't even know there was a classroom in the basement. I don't think anyone knows.  
  
Oh well if Lily isn't going to get here on time I'm going to take a nap in the corner until she gets here. I stayed up all night last night and I still can't think of a way to get her to listen. Oh well time for sleep.  
  
Mia's POV Jan 30  
  
I wonder why Lily is taking me to the basement?  
  
"Lily why are we going to the basement?"  
  
"Because I found a classroom down here and I'm using it as my petition headquarters."  
  
Lily suddenly stopped in front of me and opened a door.  
  
"Oh shit! I left my folder in my locker. You stay here and I'll be right back." She said.  
  
Okay Mia just step in the door. SLAM! Oh no this can't be good.  
  
Okay Mia just try the door. SHIT it's locked.  
  
"Lily! Lily open the door."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Oh no footsteps. She's leaving. Why would she lock me in here?  
  
Author's POV (that's me) with their thoughts!  
  
Mia paced around the room and then picked up a book and threw it as hard as she could across the room. She waited to hear the satisfying thud but it didn't come instead she heard quite a different sound.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael yelled. Shocked at being woken from his nap this way. "You could have just asked and I would have got up Lily. You don't." but he didn't finish his sentence because he suddenly saw that it wasn't Lily in the room with him.  
  
'What is she doing here?' he thought.  
  
'What is he doing here?' she thought.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Mia let out a nervous giggle.  
  
'Keep cool girl it's only Michael. What am I talking about IT'S MICHAEL!'  
  
'Oh God she is so cute when she's nervous.'  
  
"Well Lily asked me to come and help her with an internet petition, but she took a long time so I decided to take a nap and well you saw the rest." Michael replied.  
  
"Lily asked me to help her with a petition too, but then as soon as I stepped in the room she slammed and locked the door behind me. I told her to let me out but she said 'not yet'. Do you know what's going on?" Mia asked sounding a little scared.  
  
'Please don't let me sound scared' She thought.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a pretty good Idea. Lily is so going to get it when I get out of here."  
  
'She is going to get a lot of thanks. I can't believe she set up the perfect opportunity for me to talk to Mia.'  
  
"Mia can we talk about last night?"  
  
"Sure." She replied nervously as she started to chew her lip.  
  
'Please don't let him yell at me.'  
  
"Mia, first of all I meant every word I've said, I haven't lied to you about my feelings ever. You told me that you loved me, but shit Mia it's kind of hard to see that when every time I try to talk to you, you run away."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just scared that if I said anything it would all turn out to be some kind of cruel joke."  
  
"Well it's not and I'm here now so say what you want to say."  
  
"I...I...I..I love you." She whispered so softly it was barely audible.  
  
It wasn't quiet enough though because before she knew what was happening Michael had her in a crushing hug.  
  
"I have loved you for so long. Why didn't you ever say anything?" he whispered lightly in her ear, his breath tickling his ear.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't like me. Right now though, the only thing I'm scared of is that you'll stop loving me."  
  
"Mia Thermopolis, I will love you, until the day I die."  
  
With that he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion you could ever have for another person.  
  
"What about after you die?" she asked impishly. (A/N I love that word)  
  
"Death cannot stop true love it an only delay it for a while."  
  
With that they heard the door start to open, but Michael quickly ran to the door and locked it from the inside. He turned around a smiled broadly at Mia.  
  
"Hey let me in!" Lily yelled very disgruntaled.  
  
"Not yet." Mia replied giggling. (A/N: That is called Irony look at Lily's line before ^_^)  
  
With that Michael walked back over and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Mia"  
  
"That's good because I love you too."  
  
  
  
THE END 3  
  
SO WHAT DID YA THINK? JUST CUZ IT'S OVER DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW. WHO KNOWS THERE COULD BE AN EPILOUGE! ^_^ 


End file.
